This invention relates in general to amusement games, particularly electronic video games for use in establishments serving food and drink.
Video games of the foregoing type have been incorporated into tables or stands for use in food and drink establishments such as restaurants and bars. In certain prior game tables, controls for the games have been mounted below the level of the table top for use by an individual when seated at the table.
Prior video games of the type described for use with tables or stands have not been completely satisfactory in use and operation. In many cases the location of the controls has made it inconvenient for individuals to play the game, especially where the table top obscures viewing of the controls. In other designs the coin box is in a relatively inconvenient position both for access by the players as well as for servicing. Prior designs have also not been suitable for use in booth-type installations, such as table booths where it is desireable to have a completely flat table top for service of food. In addition prior designs have not provided for convenient access to the video monitor and game control components and circuitry for servicing.